The Mob Poem
by TheAmazingQwerty
Summary: Just a little something I wrote today. Have you ever wondered why mobs do the things they do? Well, find out in this poem!


**Hey guys! So I had to write a poem in school with the main character talking to someone. So here it is! The mob poem! This includes (almost) every mob in the game! If you guys want me to continue this… let me know!**

**Bold = me**

_Italics = the mob_

**SO HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Creeper, why must you explode when I just want to be your friend?**

'I prefer to be alone in this world.'

**Creeper, why do you destroy everything around you?**

'I was programmed that way.'

**Skeleton, why do you hide around the corners?**

'I prefer to kill without being found.'

**Skeleton, why must you always shoot me?**

'I was programmed that way.'

**Zombie, why do you burn in the day?**

'I have sensitive skin.'

**Zombie, why must you knock down my door?**

'I was programmed that way.'

**Spider, why must you climb up to my roof?**

'I like the view from up high.'

**Spider, why are you such a pest?**

'I was programmed that way.'

**Enderman, why must you steal my blocks?**

'I don't have anything pretty like them.'

**Enderman, why do you get mad when I look in your eyes?**

'I was programmed that way.'

**Pigman, why do your friends attack me too?**

'The Pack always sticks together.'

**Pigman, why do you carry golden swords?**

'I was programmed that way.'

**Blaze, why is your agro range so big?**

'I stay alert.'

**Blaze, why do you shoot fireballs at my friends and I?**

'I was programmed that way.'

**Wither Skeleton, why do you never drop your head?**

'I would prefer to keep it.'

**Wither Skeleton, why do you make me wither?**

'I was programmed that way.'

**Slime, why do you have multiple lives?**

'I like to stay and watch you die.'

**Slime, why do you only spawn in caves and swamps?**

'I was programmed that way.'

**Magma Cube, why do you almost never drop magma cream?**

'I keep it for my friends.'

**Magma Cube, why do you hurt me, even when you're small?**

'I was programmed that way.'

**Witch, why must you drop sticks?**

'I always keep some on me.'

**Witch, why do you poison me?**

'I was programmed that way.'

**Spider Jockey, why are you so OP?**

'I like to be a cut above the rest.'

**Spider Jockey, why do you always kill me? **

'I was programmed that way.'

**Chicken Jockey, why are you so hilarious?**

'I thought I came across as menacing.'

**Chicken Jockey, why do you make no sense?**

'I was programmed that way.'

**Ghast, why do you sound like a child?**

'I am very young.'

**Ghast, why do you get so angry?**

'I was programmed that way.'

**Villager, why do you have such horrible trades?**

'I prefer to keep the good ones for myself.'

**Villager, why do you always want emeralds?**

'I was programmed that way.'

**Horse, why do you run so slow?**

'I am too lazy.'

**Horse, why do you have such low health?**

'I was programmed that way.'

**Mule, why do you never let me ride you?**

'I am stubborn.'

**Mule, why can I put saddle bags on you, but not horses?**

'I was programmed that way.'

**Pig, why do you almost never drop porkchops?**

'I enjoy trolling you.'

**Pig, why are you only pink and not brown?**

'I was programmed that way.'

**Cow, why do you never follow my wheat?**

'The other players have better wheat.'

**Cow, why do you run so fast when I hit you?**

'I was programmed that way.'

**Sheep, why do you eat the grass and leave my farm all dirt?**

'It tastes better when stolen.'

**Sheep, why did you never drop mutton before?**

'I was programmed that way.'

**Rabbit, why do you jump too fast for me to double hit you?**

'I don't like to die.'

**Rabbit, why do you spawn as a killer bunny sometimes?**

'I was programmed that way.'

**Chicken, why do you not always spawn from eggs?**

'You throw us too hard.'

**Chicken, why do you have feather falling?**

'I was programmed that way.'

**Mooshroom, why do you have mushrooms on your back?**

'I need snacks sometimes.'

**Mooshroom, why do you only spawn on mycelium?**

'I was programmed that way.'

**Iron Golem, why do you throw zombies?**

'It's a fun sport.'

**Iron Golem, why do you always spawn facing south?**

'I was programmed that way.'

**Snow Golem, why must you hurt my friends?**

'You accidentally hit them.'

**Snow Golem, why do you die in certain biomes?**

'I was programmed that way.'

**Squid, why does Sky hate you so much?**

'Go ask him yourself.'

**Squid, why are you so derpy?**

'I was programmed that way.'

**Ocelot, why do you not like my fish?**

'I prefer a variety.'

**Ocelot, why do you run?**

'I was programmed that way.'

**Wolf, why do you get mad at skeletons?**

'I want their bones.'

**Wolf, why does your whole pack come to kill me?**

'We were programmed that way.'

**Silverfish, why are your spawn blocks so hidden?**

'We don't like intruders.'

**Silverfish, why do you protect the Enderdragon?**

'I was programmed that way.'

**Endermite, why are you purple?**

'I am a relative of the enderman and Enderdragon.'

**Endermite, why do you look like a grub or maggot?**

'I was programmed that way.'

**Bat, why are you so annoying with your squeaks?**

'I need to let you know I'm there.'

**Bat, why do you not drink blood?**

'I was programmed that way.'

**Enderdragon, why do you have to shoot venom?**

'It's just another way to kill you.'

**Enderdragon, why can I only hit you with projectiles?**

'I was programmed that way.'

**Wither, why do you attack other mobs?**

'I prefer to fight you alone.'

**Wither, why do you have three heads?**

'I was programmed that way.'

**Guardian, why do you jump on land?**

'I like to surprise you.'

**Guardian, why do you like the water so much?**

'I was programmed that way.'

**Elder Guardian, why do you attack squids?**

'They are too derpy for my liking.'

**Elder Guardian, why do you swim away from me?**

'I was programmed that way.'

**Mobs, why are you in Minecraft?**

'We were programmed that way.'

**Mobs, why were you programmed that way?**

'…'

**AND THERE IT WAS!**

**Hope you all liked it! This was kinda new for me since I'm not that familiar with writing poems…**

**THANKS MY FRIENDS!**

**-Qwerty**


End file.
